


Beauty and the Boss

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Christmas Smut, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: Doyoung, a successful investment banker, discovers that his old arch nemesis has become a high class escort. He decides to meet Taeyong again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Beauty and Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414848) by [able_chien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien)



The first time Doyoung received a bonus from working at the bank he used it to pay off his parents' mortgage. After that there were less important things to deal with, paying off other small debts and finding a good apartment in which to live. Although Doyoung had always been an ambitious and driven person, money had never really interested him. It was a side effect of what he really wanted: respect, authority and just the satisfaction of being important and useful. Even though still early in his career, he was a distinguished employee of the bank and he consistently performed wisely on the trading floor. The CEO had even sent a personalised Christmas card to his family.

Doyoung had recently separated from his long term girlfriend after drifting apart. He knew that it was all his fault; he worked such long hours he hardly had time to meet her. He sometimes tried to pass off annual leave, worried that if he spent too long away from work someone else would steal his position. He never particularly missed having a social life since all his friends were at work, but the awkward situation of having so much money and nothing to spend it on was starting to get to him. In the back of his mind he thought about meeting someone new, the sort of woman who would be more satisfied by money than spending time.

Then one night he received an unexpected message from an old high school friend.

"Doyoung, would you be interested in meeting a high class escort?"

Doyoung was checking his phone as he left the office and he had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"What are you implying about me?!"

"It's not about you, but I'm saying if you wanted to you could probably afford it. I was looking at a catalogue of escorts on behalf of this client, long story doesn't matter, and you'll never guess who I saw there."

He forwarded an image file, a photo of the catalogue taken with his phone. Doyoung shielded the phone and squinted at the pictures. It was a boy prostitute, wearing S&M attire. The face was definitely familiar.

"Who is it?"

"Surely you remember him. Flashback to school president 2012?"

"Oh my god." Doyoung accidentally muttered out loud. "This can't be real."

"There's only one way to find out for sure. I had a feeling you'd be interested to see him again."

Doyoung put the phone away, flustered.

He spent all night thinking about Lee Taeyong. He actually hadn't thought of him in a long time, but he did remember how he had vowed revenge on him when he had lost the bid for school president back in 2012 due to a false and malicious rumour that Taeyong had spread. Missing out on being school president seemed trivial to him now, but back then it had been like the end of the world. By the time he cleared his name of the false rumours it had been too late to run for president again and his dream had been crushed.

But now it seemed that karma had sorted them both. Doyoung was doing well and Taeyong was a prostitute. It should make him laugh.

Doyoung became consumed by curiosity for Taeyong, for whom he could only muster up scattered memories. In Doyoung's memory he was small and whiny, but when Doyoung searched him on social media he found that he was now quite handsome. The photos on instagram of him, standing in a park, cuddling a cat, posing with a hot pot, were unmistakably the same guy from the escort pictures. Same dyed hair colour, same black bottomless eyes, same pursed pink lips. If you saw his instagram alone you'd think he was leading a very normal life, so why was he working as a prostitute?

That night Doyoung had nightmares about the day he'd been accused of hitting a girl from another school. His friends all abandoned him and he was left crying by himself. Then somehow the dream leaked into the present and his coworkers were scolding him and he was given a demotion. He woke up grumpy and tired the next day. In actual fact his friends had rallied support for him in the case of the false rumours but his memory only preserved the pain. He was stuck thinking about Taeyong once more.

He spent all night at the bank, leaving at midnight which he often did. However, he was feeling unusually dissatisfied with himself on this night. He had finally come to the decision that he did want to meet Taeyong again. They say the best revenge is to live well, but what's the good in living well in secret? Taeyong would have to see just how much their positions had been skewed.

Doyoung called the escort agency the following morning on his private phone. He asked for a time to see Alex, the name that was attached to Taeyong's pictures. He was apparently quite popular and Doyoung had to settle for a Thursday night in two weeks time.

"Does he specialise in S&M?" Doyoung asked.

"Yes, he's a popular dominant."

Doyoung paused. "Is he versatile?"

"Of course."

"I have one request of him, for my appointment. He must blindfolded the whole time, and blindfolded before I arrive. He can't see me."

"Understood."

Doyoung put the phone away. It had been as easy as making a dentist appointment. He couldn't believe revenge was finally within his reach and he had two weeks to devise a sadistic plan.

 

On the night of the appointment Doyoung left work feeling unusually energised. He changed his shirt, although he supposed it didn't matter if Taeyong couldn't see him but he wanted to feel a bit fresh. After a moment's thought, he applied some of the cologne he kept in his glove box. He drove to the hotel they had been told to meet at and walked straight to the room number he had been given. Outside he knocked then opened the door slowly.

The room was dimly lit by a lone standing lamp by the bedside. The window was open and a thin curtain fluttered from the breeze. The room was six stories high and the glowing roads seemed to spiral away below. Since Doyoung's eyes had first gone to the window he almost missed the figure curled up on the bed, half obscured by darkness. He was blindfolded, just as Doyoung had asked, and wrapped up in a blue silk robe.

It was really him. Doyoung suddenly felt shy.

"Good evening," Doyoung said. "Thank you for meeting me."

Taeyong sat up straight. "It's nice to meet you. Do you have any requests?"

As Taeyong sat up the robe slipped from his shoulder revealing his bare chest underneath. Doyoung felt unexpectedly hot and tight in his pants. He hadn't expected to feel so aroused when he was not usually attracted to men, and the man in front of him was a sworn enemy. But on the other hand nothing could really be more satisfying than to feel Taeyong submit to him.

"Let me look at you first," he said.

He sat down beside Taeyong on the bed. The black blindfold obscured most of Taeyong's face, revealing only the small pink lips. Doyoung touched them with his fingertips, running them gently towards the throat. He hooked his hand beneath the robe and it fell off smoothly, sliding around Taeyong's body to reveal his smooth white chest. Doyoung stroked it with his fingertips hoping to incite shivers through his subject, finally focusing on a nipple and giving it a firm tweak. He felt Taeyong tense up, and the nipple became hard beneath his fingers.

He changed their position by pulling Taeyong's legs over his knees, so that Taeyong was in a face down lying position over his lap. He discarded the robe, leaving Taeyong in only a pair of black briefs. With a single finger he hooked under the hem and pulled them until they were halfway down his thighs. He took a moment to admire the smooth backside, stroking gently with his hand. He took a breath, then raised his hand, bringing it down on the ass cheeks with a sharp smack. The slapping sound echoed, intensified by the gasp that flew from Taeyong's lips. Doyoung hit him again and again, and gasps turned into moans.

In Doyoung's imagination this had been a comical scene, but now he was doing it, it was anything but. Taeyong's moaning had become more intense, and Doyoung could tell they weren't moans of pain. But this was part of Taeyong's job, to appear to enjoy even the most base humiliation and pain, and yet he was convincing. Even more disturbingly, Doyoung was becoming light headed and his arousal was increasing. At last Taeyong's moan became more of a whimper and Doyoung noticed that he had ejaculated onto the bed sheets.

Doyoung lowered his hand. "You came from being spanked?"

He gently pushed Taeyong off his lap. He had really not been faking after all, or he had great control of his sexual function.

"To be honest... people usually pay me to hit them, not the other way around. It was quite refreshing."

"Glad I could be of some assistance."

Taeyong blindly reached out for Doyoung's pants, hooking his finger in the belt. "Don't you want to feel more comfortable? I can help you take these off."

"No thank you. I've done everything I wanted to do."

He watched how Taeyong's lips curved at this. "You mean you paid 200,000 won to spank me for 10 minutes?"

"It's not much money to me actually. And yes, all I wanted was to spank you."

Taeyong's lips remained pursed. "You must be obsessed with me. Still angry that you lost the school election?"

Doyoung's insides froze. "How did you know it was me?"

"You think you were hidden by this blindfold? I always know who my clients are."

Doyoung realised that the agency must have found his identity and informed Taeyong. But regardless, his revenge had been served.

"Of course I'm not angry I lost the school election. I don't care about that any more. I finished university, military service and now I have a good job. High school was really a million years ago." He paused. "I was just curious how you turned into a prostitute."

"Hmm. I suppose you are."

Taeyong stretched out on the bed, totally naked except for the blindfold and the briefs that were pulled down half way. Doyoung ran his eyes over his body. His pubic hair had been completely shaved and his penis lay limply between his legs. Taeyong made an idulgent sigh. He said, "Can I see you now?"

Doyoung thought about it for a second, then climbed over to pull the blindfold away. For a moment he was stunned by the sight of Taeyong's large brown eyes, almost black in the lamplight.

Taeyong smiled. "You're still ugly."

Doyoung shrugged. "I was the smart one and you were the pretty one. I guess that's why I'm an investment banker and you're a prostitute."

Taeyong grabbed Doyoung's necktie to pull him closer. "Why did you really come?"

"That was really it. I should be going home now."

Taeyong let go of the tie. "Come back next week. I'll leave this night open for you."

"Really? Why?"

"I'll give you a massage. Company workers always like that. They are too busy to have relationships so they hire someone to satisfy their needs. You can afford it, right?"

"Or course."

"Then I'll see you next week."

 

Doyoung hadn't meant to go back to Taeyong, but after a while he kept he thinking about him. It would be convenient to get sexual satisfaction this way, not needing the effort of a relationship and without the sleaziness of meeting a female escort. Taeyong was not someone he loved or cared about so he could indulge in guilt free pleasure. It was only a massage anyway.

Taeyong looked mildly pleased to see him on Thursday, looking up from the bed with a small cat smile. Doyoung immediately started getting undressed and said simply, "Go on then, do your best."

Doyoung lay naked, face down on the bed. Taeyong slipped out of his robe, and climbed on top of him, so his skin touched Doyoung's skin. Taeyong's touches were silky smooth and before long Doyoung's eyes were falling shut. With his eyes closed he imagined he was some prince being seduced by a beautiful concubine but then his mind would switch back to reality and remember it was his old nemesis Lee Taeyong giving him pleasure. But that did not dampen the excitement of it.

His rest was disturbed when Taeyong began rubbing around his buttocks and thighs, teasing the sensitive area between his legs. His arousal was heightened and he felt the urge to turn over and demand Taeyong touch him there. After some more teasing, Taeyong did just as Doyoung wished, rolling him over onto his back. He seemed to pause to admire Doyoung's erection.

"It's so big." He played with the tip, causing Doyoung to draw a loud breath. "Just as I thought it would be. You were always so confident, I could always imagine you carrying around a large package."

Taeyong was running his fingers up and down the shaft. Doyoung shifted slightly so that he was sitting up. Taeyong then pulled away and quickly returned with a condom. He applied it to Doyoung's erection with his mouth, while Doyoung watched in wonder.

Taeyong arched his back like a cat as he sucked, Doyoung admiring the elegant curve of his backside which was lifted in the air. Even with the condom, the feeling of Taeyong's mouth was intense. He had never imagined he would be receiving a blow job from Lee Taeyong and until now he never imagined he would want to.

"That was great," he said honestly while he was putting his clothes back on.

"You've never had it like that before, right?"

"No. My girlfriend wasn't into it, she hates giving head."

Taeyong pulled the robe back around himself. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Ex girlfriend. Broke up last month."

"That's a shame." Taeyong yawned as he picked up his phone to check the time. "See you next week?"

"See you next week."

 

 

These visits eventually turned into a routine for Doyoung. They involved a nice bit of relaxation for him, and he couldn't deny that just the idea of Taeyong being his sex pet was satisfying. It was a delicious revenge.

They never shared much conversation. Sometimes Doyoung would attempt a few questions about how Taeyong had ended up in this life, but they were always brushed off. But they didn't need to speak; the physical aspect was all that mattered.

One night, overcome by a strange desire, Doyoung reached out and held Taeyong, before either of them were dressed. He pressed Taeyong's back against his chest, holding him with both hands. He could feel Taeyong's shoulder blades as he wriggled against him.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought you looked huggable. You fit nicely against me like this."

"I suppose so."

Doyoung felt unexpectedly warm and happy. It must have been his post orgasm haze. Taeyong pulled away from him, then went to check his phone, which he always did at the end of each session.

"I have a booking for next week, so you can't come."

"That's okay, I can come again the week after."

"Or you could meet me on Wednesday instead."

Doyoung quickly weighed up his schedules. "Sure, that sounds fine."

"But you will have to take me out to dinner, and then to your place."

"Why's that?"

Taeyong looked down at his phone again before answering. He bit his lip, almost sulkily. "Because Wednesday is my night off."

 

 

Doyoung was perplexed but also intrigued that Taeyong was asking him out on a date. Perhaps this would be a chance to patch up the bad blood between them. After work he met Taeyong downtown and they went to dinner like a normal pair of friends. When the food arrived, Taeyong took photos with his phone. He quickly swiped up and took a shot of Doyoung.

"For instagram," he said.

"Hey, what the hell? I don't want people to know I've been hanging out with you."

"Sorry." He put the phone to one side and didn't touch it.

"Why did you want to take me out like this?"

"Something to do."

"What do you normally do on your night off?"

Taeyong shrugged. "Nothing really. Watch anime, clean the house. I get bored sometimes."

Doyoung nodded. "That's fair enough."

"Well, what do you do on your nights off?"

"I don't have nights off. I'm always working."

"I'm so happy I'm not a company worker." He began to eat his food cheerfully.

Doyoung watched him curiously for a moment. "Do you ever think we could have been friends?"

Taeyong looked up at him with his round dark eyes. "No, I don't think so."

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you spread those rumours about me? I never had anything against you. We had never even spoken before."

Taeyong finished eating what was on his spoon, then took a moment to wipe his lips. He answered, as if it was obvious, "Because I hated you."

"Why did you hate me? Was it something I did?"

"You were very popular. All the boys liked you, all the girls wanted to go out with you, you would have become president easily. You never had to go against any struggles."

"Is that it?"

Taeyong stared at him without saying anything. Doyoung knew there was more to it, but Taeyong wouldn't tell him. He started to become annoyed.

"You were a little psycho."

"I know. But I'm different now."

"Really. How?"

"I was really unpopular at school. I doubt you remember it, since you never seemed to notice me at all. I wasn't particularly good at anything and I didn't really have any friends. But since I got older I figured out where I fit into the world, and I'm not as messed up any more. I'm quite settled actually."

"So how did you end up as an escort?"

"I didn't end up, I decided to be. It was just something I wanted to do, it was easy for me and I'm good at it."

After dinner, Doyoung offered to take Taeyong home. "I don't really want to do anything with you tonight," he admitted. "It's a bit too comfortable for my liking. I think it's better if I met you as your client, rather than your friend."

"Well, thanks for buying me dinner."

"My pleasure."

"I guess I'll see you next week then..."

He watched Taeyong disappear into the dark apartment building and then he drove off.

 

A few weeks later Doyoung started to meet a woman that had been introduced to him by a work friend. She was two years older than him, a piano teacher who was the daughter of a doctor. She was an elegant woman with refined tastes, and she did not have much desire for the sort of long phone calls and texting that Doyong found tiresome.

Doyoung stopped visiting Taeyong after he started dating this new woman. For one, he had less time to spare. Even though they didn't go out every night, if he was going to make one evening free he thought it made more sense to spend it with her. His new girlfriend satisfied him sexually so he had no need for another lover.

One night as they lay together after making love she brought up her feelings about marriage.

"I don't expect you will want to change your habits for me," she said.

Doyoung wasn't sure if she meant to scold him for that. "Are you saying I'm selfish?"

"No. But it's obvious that you love your work more than anything and I can't imagine you would want to change that after marriage. Tell me honestly, if we got married would you suddenly become a good family man?"

"I can't picture it. Probably not."

She pulled the sheets up to her chest, suddenly shielding herself as though Doyoung had become a stranger to her. "Let's not speak about marriage then," she said. "Let's leave our affair at this and nothing more."

 

 

By Christmas time Doyoung was single again with only himself to blame. At Christmas the company bonuses were paid out and once again Doyoung was left wishing he had someone he could buy a gift for.

Doyoung had not had any contact with Taeyong but sometimes whilst making love to his girlfriend he had thought about Taeyong's flat and boyish body and what it might have been like to feel him fully. He had some regret that they had never made love properly, although at the time it had always seemed too intimate an act for two people who did not like each other. It was hard to imagine how their two bodies might have become one, sharing the same pleasure.

But now when Doyoung finally decided to contact Taeyong again it wasn't out of desire, or vengeance, or even boredom but rather out of a desperate loneliness.

"Come to my apartment," he messaged him. "I'll pay you for the whole night to do everything."

Taeyong messaged back after an hour. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

Despite himself Doyoung replied, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

When Taeyong rang the front door intercom, Doyoung was cooking dinner. He turned down the stove as he waited for Taeyong to come up.

At the door he helped Taeyong take off his jacket, brushing away some of the snow as he hung it on the rack. Taeyong was dressed plainly in sweatpants. Doyoung watched him in surprise as he pulled his pants off, then his shirt over his head.

"I'm glad it's warm in here," he said as he left his discarded clothing fall to the ground. He was only wearing a pair of black briefs.

"Don't you want to eat dinner first?" Doyoung asked.

"Oh. You cooked?"

"Yes... I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Taeyong shrugged. He went to pick up his pants but Doyoung stopped him. "You might as well stay naked. It's cute."

They sat together at the kitchen counter to eat. Doyoung had cooked galbi.

"It's delicious," Taeyong admitted. His legs were shaking a bit from the cold. Doyoung thought he might turn the heat up, but then decided not to. Taeyong would get used to it.

They chatted about mundane things. Doyoung talked a bit about working at the bank which Taeyong didn't understand but Doyoung found it fun to have someone else to explain his work to. After they had eaten, Taeyong said, "did you just invite me here because you were lonely?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Cooking me dinner, talking about work... It seems like you wanted company. You would be surprised how many people hire me because they are lonely and they just want someone to talk to, pass time with."

"Do you always say that to them too?"

"No, I would never."

"But to me..."

"You're different. You are someone I know. I can't really think of you as a client, you are just Doyoung... And besides, you first visited me for revenge. You are not like other clients."

"Do you think this is also part of my revenge?"

"Maybe." He sipped from his cup. "You're making me eat dinner in the nude, after all."

Doyoung laughed. "Because it's cute to me." He paused. "But you are also right. I was lonely."

This confession rendered Taeyong silent for a while. Doyoung wondered if he should regret exposing his feelings, but only after he had done it he realised that it was also something he wanted. The honesty was freeing.

Taeyong started to put the dishes away. Doyoung watched him as he moved about the kitchen in only his underwear. For the first time he felt certain of his attraction to Taeyong and longed to keep the image of his naked body fixed in his mind. Eventually he got up to help him.

He placed his fingertips on the small of Taeyong's back and ran them around lightly. He could feel Taeyong shiver. "You don't have to do that now," he said and took the plate out of Taeyong's hand.

"I'm almost done. You should have stopped me earlier."

"That's true, but I enjoyed watching you." He paused when he noticed that Taeyong did not look happy. He was avoiding Doyoung's gaze and his muscles felt tense beneath Doyoung's fingers.

After a moment he said, "you avoided me for a really long time."

It took a moment for Doyoung to realise what he meant. He was referring to the months he had stopped going to see him. "Oh..."

"I realised that you only really wanted to punish me for how I had treated you. So you visited me just enough times to make me like you and then you disappeared. That was all part of your revenge."

"No no no, that wasn't it at all. The truth is, I started dating someone."

Taeyong bit his lip. "That actually makes me feel worse."

Doyoung was feeling a little giddy. He was excited by the thought that Taeyong had suffered for his sake, missed him and thought about him. It aroused an unexpected sensation.

"I didn't invite you here for revenge. I missed you, I wanted to see you again." He paused then added, "I want to make love to you." He used the euphemistic expression for some reason, and he felt himself blush.

This seemed to work on Taeyong. He turned around to face him front on. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Take off your briefs," he said.

Taeyong pulled the black underpants down by his fingers, leaving them discarded on the kitchen floor. Doyoung paused to look at him for a moment. His soft penis looked almost pretty. He was smaller and less hairy than Doyoung and it made Doyoung admire him.

"I want you to go out onto my balcony."

Taeyong didn't move. "Are you crazy? Will your neighbours see?"

"Maybe."

"You know it's snowing outside, right?"

Doyoung nodded. "It will be cold but when you come back inside I'll make you warm again."

Eventually Taeyong agreed to the request. He doubled over from the cold when Doyoung opened the door but still stepped out onto the balcony. The lights of the neighbours were glowing behind curtains. Little flecks of snow passed by as Taeyong was shaking and clutching his arms. He wasn't out there for long before Doyoung called him back inside.

Doyoung gave Taeyong a blanket when he came back in, shivering. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and they sat together on the fluffy rug of the living room. Doyoung encouraged him to loosen the blanket from around his shoulders so that he could view his naked body.

"I'm so cold," he whined softly.

He looked so pink and pretty now, Doyoung was impressed with his work. He reached out to touch Taeyong's cold dick, enveloping it in his palm until it had warmed up again. When it started to stiffen he pulled off. He was touching Taeyong out of curiosity more than anything. He had never 'made love' to a man before.

"I'll turn the heating up if you're still cold," he said. When he got up to adjust the heat, he collected a few more items to use on Taeyong; some lubricant, baby wipes and towels. Taeyong waited patiently, looking innocent wrapped up in his blanket, but with the blanket separated enough to reveal his semi erect penis, somehow both innocent and obscene. Doyoung thought it was perfect.

When he joined Taeyong on the rug again, he sat up on his knees and looked down on Taeyong fondly.

"You look quite adorable like this."

Taeyong raised his legs to show Doyoung his hole. Like the rest of him, it was smooth and hairless. Doyoung touched the rim gently and Taeyong quivered at his touch.

"Do you like doing this for your clients?" Doyoung asked him.

"My other clients? I don't bottom with other clients. I'm a dominant."

Doyoung poured some lube on his fingers and started rubbing Taeyong's balls and rim. He could feel Taeyong relax beneath his fingers. He sighed softly at Doyoung's touch.

"A dominant? You fuck guys with that little thing?"

Taeyong smiled at the comment, and his 'little thing' twitched.

"Not necessarily. I hit them, spank them, insult them and sometimes pee on them. Men and women. You'll never guess what sort of things people are into behind closed doors."

They were quiet as Doyoung continued to massage his balls. Taeyong adjusted his legs again and snuggled back into the blanket. Doyoung put a cushion under his backside, to help prop it up.

"I never get anything like this," Taeyong said.

"What do you like in your private sex life?"

"I don't have a private sex life." He paused. "But I like not having to do all the work for once."

"It's Christmas, so take this as my gift. But I think it suits you being pampered. I can't imagine you dominating."

Doyoung started to focus on the tight ring of muscle, that slowly began opening up for his fingers. Taeyong's insides were pulsing and warm. Doyoung had never done anal before, and the thought of it seemed quite brutal to him. The thought of fucking in general was violent in a way, but now Taeyong whimpered softly as Doyoung felt his fingers being sucked in, and he couldn't help but think it was quite sweet. Really, it was a privilege to be allowed into someone's most private part.

Taeyong kept his arms above his head. The blanket fell away, revealing his small patches of underarm hair. Doyoung finger fucked his hole with one hand and rubbed his erection with the other. The double stimulation caused Taeyong to writhe in pleasure and soon he was squirting onto his own stomach.

Doyoung used a baby wipe to clean Taeyong's stomach. Taeyong wriggled as Doyoung wiped him, murmuring, "it's ticklish."

"Would you like a drink?" Doyoung asked him. He got up to get himself one. He was as hard as a rock beneath his pants, but he savoured the feeling.

Doyoung came back with a drink for Taeyong, who had wrapped himself up in the blanket self consciously, as though Doyoung had not just seen all his most intimate parts. Doyoung chose not to invade his privacy and they sat facing each other with their drinks.

Doyoung felt content. "I never thought I'd like a relationship like this," he said, thinking out loud.

"You mean, with a guy?"

"No, with a prostitute."

Taeyong winced at the word, as though Doyoung had sworn at him. "What kind of relationship is that?"

"All I've really wanted in a relationship was someone that I could look after financially, and meet once a week or so to satisfy each other sexually. My lifestyle isn't compatible with a normal relationship, or a family. I think this is why prostitution appeals to most people who do it, but I'm just being honest about it."

"You'd like to look after me?"

"I'd like to, if that's okay with you."

"As long as I can keep my other clients."

"Of course." He looked at Taeyong fondly. "It's also funny that I'm attracted to you now. I never expected I would be attracted to you of all people."

Taeyong smiled, very slightly. "I was always a bit attracted to you, but I didn't realise it at the time. I was very confused in high school. When you booked me that first night I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see you again."

Doyoung could hardly wait any longer. "Let's go to my bedroom," he said as he helped Taeyong up by the arm. His balls were aching and he felt feverish with desire. As soon as they had passed the bedroom door, Doyoung pulled him into a kiss.

They had never kissed before; it had been far too intimate for such an arrangement as theirs. But now Doyoung wanted to kiss him senseless, to feel his mouth and lips with every part of his own. They had crossed a threshold of intimacy that night a few times already and Doyoung was ready to throw himself into it fully.

He was still fully clothed, and his erection was starting to cause a wet patch. Taeyong sat down on the edge of the bed, and he helped Doyoung unbuckle his belt, while Doyoung unbuttoned his shirt. In no time he was stark naked, and he relished the feeling of his bare skin against Taeyong's body, which was burning warm beneath him. He shamelessly rubbed his hardness against Taeyong's leg like a rutting animal. It made Taeyong laugh, and he pushed him off slightly.

"Do you have protection?" he asked.

"I do. Just give me a second." He fumbled through his drawer. When he looked back, Taeyong was lying in bed, with his head propped up by his elbow. He lay there seductively, like the Rokeby Venus, while Doyoung prepared himself. He smiled at the sight of Doyoung slicking up his dick.

"It's so big," he said teasingly. "I'm worried it will hurt me."

"I'll go softly," Doyoung told him seriously, but Taeyong laughed.

"Just fuck me hard. I'm an experienced professional."

Doyoung was actually feeling a little nervous, and he hoped that his performance wouldn't suffer. He didn't care if Taeyong was a sex worker; their relationship, albeit a transactional one, had become an intimate one, with honest feelings. Doyoung hoped that his actions could convey his honest feelings, and he honestly hoped that Taeyong would enjoy it and not feel pain.

As soon as he passed the awkwardness of mounting Taeyong and adjusting their position, and as soon as he had been able to line himself up and enter the tight hole that he had played with before, his instincts took over. He fucked slowly, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, every so often pushing himself all the way in, and sinking down to capture Taeyong's lips in a kiss. Taeyong had stopped laughing at him, and he whimpered softly at every thrust Doyoung made.

"Go deeper," he murmured thickly as if struggling to push the words out.

Doyoung pulled back and pushed in harder. When he saw their reflection in the bedroom mirror, his heart clenched in his chest. The sight of their bodies entwined was so harmonious and perfect. Unconsciously he began to quicken his pace.

Taeyong groaned. "Ha harder..."

Doyoung reached around for Taeyong's small and pretty dick and gripped it coarsely. He pumped in time with his thrusts which had become erratic and hard. He was about to reach his climax when he pushed Taeyong to his own orgasm. Doyoung desperately pumped Taeyong's sensitive body until he felt his breaking point reached, and then he came into that warmth.

Exhausted, he disposed of the condom and turned back to kiss Taeyong gently between the shoulders. He was sleepy and satisfied, and with Taeyong beside him, he fell asleep.

 

The next few months were successful for Doyoung. He no longer had the desire to stay at work all night every night, but his performance didn't suffer for it. He was motivated by the thought of those nights when Taeyong would be waiting for him. He enjoyed the thought of working for someone other than himself.

Doyoung was surprised by his increasing desire to kiss and cuddle Taeyong, after they had sex and before he went home. They had gone quickly from enemies to lovers, and after some time they were finally becoming friends.


End file.
